Meet Me In Neverland?
by PaperHeart13
Summary: "Ya know, we're a lot like Peter Pan and Wendy Darling."    'Second star on the left and straight on 'til Morning, right'  "Right, darling...Second star to the right."   CatxBeck..BAT.
1. Bullies and Broken Crayons

Meet Me In Neverland?  
>Chapter 1: Bullies and Broken Crayons<p>

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" One fiery little red head screeched.

"It means that you're stupid! Your red hair, your cat shirt, your 64 pack of crayons! YOU'RE STUPID! Seriously! How old ARE you, you little baby!"

Poor Caterina Valentine watched helplessly as Brady, the school's bully, broke every single one of her crayons. She just wanted to color… Is that so bad?

Snap. Crack. Snap. Crack.

He then proceeded to throw them at her.

One by one.

Pick up. Aim. Throw. Hit. Bounce. Land. Repeat.

Finally, she got up and ran away.

She ran off the school's campus, past her house, past her favorite bakery. She ran all of the way to the park, and didn't stop until she reached the swings.

She slammed her little butt down on one and numbly started pumping her legs out of habit.

"Why are they so mean to me, God?" She practically wails at the sky.

"I just want to be liked!"

She lowers her head in her hands and begins crying, just crying.

Tears seep through the cracks in between her fingers and splatter the woodchips below.

Caterina was convinced she was alone, her only company her heartbreak and her broken "Razzmatazz Red" crayon, until she heard footsteps.

"Who goes there!" She snapped, failing at sounding brave.

"I know karate! I'll beat you up! Stay away from me!"

"Calm down karate girl, I'm not going to hurt you." One 14 year old Beckett Oliver said. You could practically feel the smirk dripping from his words.

"Who are you! My mommy said not to talk to strangers!" She screeched out.

Finally, "mystery boy" came into view.

"I'm Beckett. Beckett Oliver. I just moved here from Canada. I saw you running and I decided to follow you. I liked your red hair, and I need cool friends."

She giggled, her tears and fears seeming to vanish instantly.

To Beckett, her giggle was the equivalent of birds singing in the morning, unlimited coffee, and a freshly tuned guitar; all smashed into one. Not that he'd ever tell her that, of course.

"I'm Caterina Valentine. I like kitties and Red Velvet Cupcakes!" She giggled again, quickly grabbing a strand of her Magenta hair and nibbling on the ends.

"I like your name. I can tell you like kitties, given your shirt. Is your hair the same color as those cupcakes? That's pretty rad."

"Hehe, thank you Beckettttt!" Caterina giggled again, thinking the way she dragged out the "T" in his name was silly.

"You're welcome Cattttttttterina!" He retorted, chuckling slightly himself.

"Hey, I like the sound of that… Catttttterina. Cattttttterina. Catttt. Cat." He paused for a second. "I'll call you Cat."

"Teehee, yay! Meow!" She giggled again, swatting the air with her "paw". "I like cats!"

"_Yeah, I like them too…"_ He thought to himself.

He plopped down on the swing next to her.

"So, Cat, what brings you to this park alone in the middle of a school day?"

"Well…" She begins, bursting into tears again instantly.

"Hey, hey, er, it's okay.. Uh, don't cry.. I'm sorry.." He attempted comforting her, feeling incredibly awkward at her sudden outburst of emotions. He's not used to this kind of thing.

"It was Brady! He broke all of my crayons and called me stupid!

"I'm.. Sorry? I'm sorry.."

Beckett attempted comforting her again.

"I just want people to like me! I try so hard! It's bad enough what my daddy does! I don't like it coming from Brady too!"

Beckett was stunned.

"Wh..What does your dad do Cat?" He hesitantly asked, terrified of what her answer might possibly be.

"He.." She begins to tell him, but then stops.

"I HAVE TO GO!"

She screeches.

She practically flies out of her swing and starts running, not even bothering to say goodbye.

"Uh, bye?" Poor, confused Beckett says to no one but the trees.


	2. Face Down

Chapter 2 (Of Meet Me In Neverland)

(Beck's P.O.V.)

She's crazy, but cool.

I like that.

I like HER.

Ugh, what am I saying?

I just moved here.

She's the first kid I've talked to.

I probably don't like her.

She is extremely pretty, though…

And that laugh.

Oh, her laugh.

It's beautiful.

Oh, God.

What am I saying?

One day in the states and I'm already going soft.

Ew.

"Beckett! Time to get up honey! It's time for school!"

That's my mom.

I should get out of bed.

But I don't want to.

Seriously, this thing is freaking comfy.

I DON'T WANNA MOOOOOVE.

"Beckett! Get your lazy rump out of bed! You're gonna be LAAAATE!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Jeez, mom!"

I heave myself out of bed with a groan.

"Ow!"

I stepped on a freaking lego!

Awesome.

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

Young Beckett Oliver trudges down the stairs, entering the kitchen resembling something from a Zombie movie.

"Mooooom. I don't wanna goooooo."

He whines. Who knew teenage boys were so whiney?

"Now honey, that's just your nerves talking."

"But what if they're rude to me? I'm the weird kid, mom."

"Now don't you say that young man. Who knows… You could meet a cute giiiirrrlll." She nudges him in the ribs, waggling her eyebrows.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

Cat.

Why am I thinking about her again!

Grrr, thanks Mother.

I was doing everything I could to NOT think of that spontaneous little red head.

But, oh look?

What am I STILL thinking about!

Gahhhhh!

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, at the Valentine residence…

"Cater.. Cater… Cataleeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A middle-aged man slurs, the stench of alcohol slinking out of his mouth. "Get your lazzzy assss down here and make me breakfasssst! I'm.. Huuungry!"

Little scared Caterina musters up all of her courage, and with a brave "Coming, daddy!" stalks down the stairs.

"Make me breakfassst, you little sssslut!"

Caterina winces, but doesn't say cower.

"Wh… What would you like dad?"

"Sssir! Call me s-..Sir!"

She gulps.

"I.. Okay.. What would you like s…Sir?"

"Eggsss! Make me ssssome eggsss!"

Young Cat makes the eggs as fast as she can, doing everything she can not to upset her father.

She places the plate full of hot scrambled eggs in front of him.

"Here you go, sir…" She mutters, trying not to be too loud.

He takes a tentative bite.

And spits it back out.

He is up in a roar, screaming violent words at her.

"What is this shit! It's tastes like crap! You're worthless! You hear me? Worthless!"

She whimpers.

"D..Dad… Stop…"

"You want me to stop!"

She faintly nods her head yes.

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD! Go! Get out of my house!"

She just stands there, staring at him like a deer in a head lights.

He steps toward her.

"You heard me! Go!"

He throws the plate full of eggs at her as she runs out the door.

She runs straight to school, tears splattering the sidewalk as she goes.

Right about the time she flies past a brown cobblestone house, none other then Beckett Oliver walks out the front door just in time to see a blur of red pass by.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

Is that… Is that HER?

Don't go after her don't go after don't go after her don't go after.

"CAT! WAIT UP!"

Man, ya went after her. Way to listen to your head kid.

Before I even realize it, I'm running after her.

"CAT! CAT IT'S ME! BECKETT! WAIT UP!"

She just keeps on running.

Darn women, always running from men.

"CAAAAAAAAAT!"

She turns around with a huff.

"WHAT do you WANT!" She screeches, her voice is thick with sobs.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Has she been crying?

"Woah. Cat."

"WHAT!" She is biting her lip, covering her face with her hair.

Trying to hide the fact that she is crying.

"Cat…What's wrong? Are you crying? Why are you running?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But Cat! Wait!

"No, Beckett! No! GO. AWAY."

She turns to walk away.

I grab her arm.

Bad move.

Her hand collides with my face.

Ouch.

That's gonna leave a mark.

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. ME. WHAT. PART. OF. GO. AWAY. DON'T. YOU. UNDER. STAND."

"I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"No! You didn't! You just want to hurt me! Just like he does!"

W…What?...

Before I have time to retort, she's gone.

Flying down the sidewalk.

Well, goodbye to you too?


End file.
